Heirs of the Aura
by lastusdarkness
Summary: O começo de uma aventura nunca é fácil ou simples, porém com a ajuda de seus amigos, suas habilidades e sua coragem. Um jovem vai se erguer dentre tantos outros, com poderes incríveis e com um poderoso laço com seus pokemons, ele mostrará ao mundo o real poder de um Guardião da Aura...


Chapter one: First Test

Sete da manhã, Ash Ketshum de treze anos de idade, estava naquele momento muito confuso pois quando chegou ao laboratório do professor, notou que ele não ganhou um dos pokemons iniciais normais, mas um diferente.

Seu Pokemon inicial foi Eevee o qual ele não tinha problemas porem quando ele soltou seu pokemon para conversar com o mesmo, nota o brilho do mesmo ao sair e seus pelos diferentes.

\- Olá Eevee! Meu nome é Ash Ketchum, serei seu treinador de agora em diante.

O pequeno pokemon pula nos braços do jovem e o lambe no rosto, o professor que a tudo via, sorri com a interação dos dois. Logo ele é Eevee estavam saindo da cidade e indo na direção de Viridian, depois de alguma horas caminhando e alguns pokemons derrotado, Ash captura o primeiro pokemon, um Scyther que havia sido ferido por uma gangue de Mankeys das redondezas.

Sem querer deixar o pokemon ali ferido, Ash havia se aproximado devagar da criatura, está o olhava mas não se movia querendo saber o que ele faria a seguir.

\- Calma, eu vou só passar um spray em você para que se recupere, depois podemos continuar nossos caminhos.

Ele havia dito com calma se ajoelhando na frente do ser que o olhava agora com olhos surpresos, a maioria dos treinadores iriam capturar ele na hora mas aquele jovem não pensou nem em capturar ele mas sim o ajudar.

Depois de recuperar o grande pokemon, Ash o acaricia a cabeça e se levanta caminhando para longe, Eevee o lambe feliz com seu dono, Ash somente sorri enquanto caminhava... Ele não esperava a surpresa que ocorreu a seguir... Com um galho o Scyther quase acerta a cabeça de Ash, mas este consegue desviar e olhar para trás, ele vê o Pokemon voando baixo até ele.

Scyther pousa na frente do jovem e toca a esfera em sua cintura... Agora no presente o jovem estava sentado em uma clareira com Eevee em seu colo e Scyther descansando de pé ao lado dele, o trio relaxava e comia um lanche.

\- Ah sim! Eu esqueci completamente disso, Eevee eu batalhei com você usando os ataques que eu conhecia, mas nunca vi o que você sabia de fato... Vamos lá!

Ele pega sua pokedex e aponta para seu Eevee que o olha curioso também.

-" Eevee, pokemon evolutivo. Eevee é o único pokemon que pode evoluir em três formas diferentes, Flareon, Vaporeon e Jolteon. É dito que existem outras evoluções mas na região de Kanto é desconhecido outras evoluções.

Este Eevee é macho e possui a habilidade Adaptabilidade e a habilidade oculta Antecipação, seus ataques são:

Investida, Ataque rápido, Growl, Swift, Shadow Ball e Retorno."

Ash sorri acariciando os pelos brancos de seu Eevee, este ri ronronando em seu colo, depois Ash aponta o aparelho para Scyther.

-" Scyther o pokemon louva-deus, este pokemon possui lâminas que se tornam progressivamente mais afiadas ao cortar por objetos duros, sua velocidade é tamanha que olhos humanos não podem seguir. Este pokemon macho e possui a habilidade Swarm, seus ataques são:

Ataque rápido, agilidade, Leer, focus energy, Slash, Fury Cuther, dança das espadas, x-scissors e corte noturno."

Ash arregala os olhos e olha para Scyther, este afirma com a cabeça, o jovem sorri.

\- Eu tenho a impressão que vocês dois vão ser os dois primeiros de minha equipe mais poderosa... Não sei porque mas sinto isso...

Scyther e Eevee se entreolham, ambos podiam sentir o mesmo que o jovem e isso os fazia querer ficar mais fortes, depois de um breve lanche o trio se levanta para continuarem suas jornadas, porém um grito é ouvido não muito longe dali.

Ash e seus pokemons correm para o local, uma garota ruiva um pouco mais velha do que Ash, havia sido derrubada quando sem querer pescou um Gyarados e este como sempre ficou muito, muito nervoso com isso. Naquele momento a ruiva havia tentado combater a criatura usando dois de seus pokemons, porém ambos foram derrotados depois de uma batalha rápida e brutal.

\- Isso não me parece nada bom... Scyther, Eevee essa batalha pode ser um pouco de mais para vocês, porém eu peço para aguentarem enquanto eu retiro a garota e os pokemons dela de perto.

Os dois pokemons afirmam, com medo mas a determinação do jovem e sua coragem os enche de força.

\- Certo, Eevee pule nas costas de Scyther e se segure, rapaz! Use agilidade e leve você e Eevee até a altura da cabeça daquele monstro, depois Eevee use a mais forte bola das trevas que conseguir!

Os dois afirmam se colocando em movimento... Era meu fim! Meus pokemons mais fortes não foram capazes de enfrentar esse Gyarados! Agora ele vai me devorar junto com meus queridos!

Era isso que a ruiva pensava, mas quando tudo parecia perdido, ela é seus dois pokemons veem um Scyther aparecer do nada bem na frente do rosto de Gyarados o assustando um pouco, em seguida um Eevee de pelagem branca salta das costas do pokemon inseto lançando a maior esfera de trevas que ela já tinha visto!

Mas em seguida um jovem aparece saltando por sobre ela e pegando seus pokemons deitados mais adiante, o Gyarados rugi de dor mas se mantém de pé.

\- Scyther dança das espadas! Revide aquele jato de água! Eevee outra shadow ball!

Ela ouve o jovem ordenar, então ele era o treinador daqueles pokemons! Os dois afirmam, o pokemon inseto começa a rodar com velocidade aumentando seu ataque e criando uma espécie de vórtice que repele o jato de água mirando nele, o pokemon raposa tenta outro ataque que mais uma vez acerta em cheio o Gyarados o fazendo estremecer levemente. O jovem já havia levado os pokemons da garota para longe e a mesma o seguiu.

\- Scyther aproveite e use agilidade seguido de X-scissors! Eevee recue!

O pokemon raposa recua bem no momento que Scyther aparece acima da cabeça do pokemon serpente o atacando com um dos ataques mais poderosos do tipo inseto, mandando a serpente voando para dentro do rio de onde veio, ele então cai de pé na margem pronto para qualquer coisa. O jovem olha os pokemons da garota e então a mesma.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim...

\- Ótimo! Retorne seus pokemons e saia daqui! Eu...

Ele não termina de falar pois um rugido o para, ele e a ruiva olham para trás, o grande Gyarados se ergue rugindo e prepara um hiper raio.

\- Scyther! Use agilidade seguido de dança das espadas e corte noturno! Pare aquele Gyarados! Eevee use ataque rápido junto com retorno!

Ele se levanta e corre até alguns metros atrás de seus pokemons, ambos entram em combate temendo o poderoso ataque de Gyarados, Scyther desaparece e tudo o que podem ver é um tornado aparecendo acima de Gyarados, Eevee também desaparece com velocidade se chocando contra o corpo da serpente usando a força da amizade dele com Ash, a serpente rugi de dor mas não para de juntar energia para o hiper raio, Scyther cai usando uma lâmina envolta em energia negra, mas o raio dispara na sua direção. Ambos os golpes se chocam e param em um duelo de forças.

\- Vamos Scyther quente firme use sua outra lâmina para apoiar a primeira como se fosse um x-sissors! Junte o X-sissors com o corte noturno e destrua esse raio!

Scyther arregala os olhos, o comando de Ash foi inusitado, ele nunca pensaria em algo assim, sorrindo ele faz como mandado... Logo ele começa a literalmente cortar o raio na direção da serpente que vendo isso arregala os olhos.

Finalmente a batalha pela dominância termina com uma explosão, Scyther salta para longe da área da explosão caindo com um joelho ao solo, o ataque foi poderoso mas ele ainda sentiu os efeitos de ir contra um dos ataques mais poderosos. Ash corre até seu pokemon temendo o pior, Eevee chama por Ash e aponta para a cachoeira mostrando ovos pokemons... Tudo se encaixa!

\- Scyther, Eevee fiquem aqui...

Ele se levanta e caminha até as águas, caminhando até a profundidade ficar na altura de sua cintura, Gyarados estava ainda de pé mas exausto e paralisado pelo efeito do hiper raio, ele porém percebe o humano se aproximando.

\- Gyarados! Me escute! Você é a mãe daqueles ovos não é?

Isso faz a ruiva arregalar os olhos, a serpente olha melhor o jovem e nota o poder oculto no interior do mesmo, isso a faz relaxar sabendo que aquele treinador não faria nada mal com a mesma nem seus filhotes.

\- Isso... Não faremos mal a eles... Me desculpe pelo mal entendido... Vamos sair daqui agora, tudo bem?

O Gyarados abaixa a cabeça e toca Ash com a lateral de sua enorme cabeça o acariciando, o jovem ri e acaricia as escamas da serpente, está sorri mas logo se deixa exausta e ferida.

\- Oh... Você está cansada e ferida por nossa culpa... Espera um pouco...

Ele se senta e abre a mochila, Scyther e Eevee haviam se aproximado, Ash pega umas poções e com a ajuda de Eevee, ele cura as feridas da fêmea que o lambe agradecida. Scyther aparece em seguida com duas oran berries que ajudariam a fêmea a recuperar suas energias.

Depois de comer a serpente agradece a bondade e gentileza do trio que abana os agradecimentos como algo normal a se fazer... A serpente então se decide, ela nada até a cachoeira e pega um dos ovos de coloração diferente, ela então nada até Ash e o entrega o ovo fazendo o jovem ficar surpreso.

\- Tem certeza!?

Gyarados balança a cabeça contente.

\- Juro que irei cuidar bem de seu filhote! Um dia voltarei aqui e deixarei você ver um grande e poderoso Gyarados!

Ele abraça o ovo com cuidado e faz uma reverência, Scyther e Eevee o imitam fazendo a fêmea ficar envergonhada com o respeito que o jovem tinha para com ela. Após as despedidas ele retorna Scyther e coloca o ovo com cuidado em sua mochila, para então retornar com Eevee em seu ombro até a ruiva, está o olhava assombrada junto com seus pokemons.

\- Vejo que está tudo bem com você! Bom eu tenho de ir agora fique bem!

A ruiva só pode olhar seu salvador caminhando confiante na direção de Viridian, ela não tem tempo nem para perguntar o nome dele, pois em segundos ele já estava longe...

\- Ele é forte...

Ela comenta ganhando movimentos afirmativos de seus pokemons, enquanto isso Ash estava quase chegando na cidade, quando alguém tenta agarrar ele, porem seus reflexos o salvam, ele abaixa no ultimo momento e instintivamente ergue uma das mãos para sua pokebola contendo Scyther.

\- Espere!

Ele olha melhor e percebe que estava frente a frente com uma policial, a policial Jenny, relaxando ele pega sua pokedex e a entrega para a mulher, esta estava surpresa com a agilidade e tempo de reação do jovem... Poucos segundos mais tarde ela havia conferido a identidade dele e o deixa partir.

\- Aquilo foi estranho... Meu corpo agiu quase sozinho...

Ele fala olhando para uma de suas mãos a abrindo e fechando com força, Eevee em seu ombro olha para seu amigo e sorri, sabendo do poder extraordinário que ele possuía oculto dentro de sua alma. Em minutos eles estavam caminhando pelo centro da cidade com treinadores e civis em cada lado, comprando, batalhando ou somente conversando. Ele nota uma batalha mais ao longe, seus sentidos o guiam até lá.

\- Gible, use escavar!

\- Ponyta tenha cuidado!

Mas foi em vão, pois o pequeno Pokémon com aparência de tubarão salta de baixo da égua de fogo a golpeando bem no estomago e erguendo a criatura três metros no ar antes de deixar ela cair com força no solo. O pequeno Pokémon salta para perto de sua treinadora... Uma jovem da idade de Ash com longos cabelos loiros claros e o rosto mais belo que ele já havia visto.

\- Ponyta esta fora de combate! Vencedora...

\- Não! Eu ainda tenho pokemons! Vão, Pidgey, Growlithe!

A loira arregala os olhos, assim como seu Pokémon, Gible estava exausta e não iria conseguir derrotar dois pokemons totalmente descansados, Ash que a tudo via de longe, não admite aquilo e solta seu Scyther.

\- Scyther, vamos mostrar para eles o que é um Pokémon forte... Use dança das espadas junto de agilidade, depois de um forte Slash no pidgey e um corte noturno no growlithe.

O Pokémon afirma desaparecendo em um tornado, na batalha a loira rangia os dentes, ela estava recuando lentamente.

\- Não é tão forte agora né? Loira!

\- Que idiota...

Todos viram para o dono da voz, vendo um treinador alto de cabelo negro mas oculto por um boné oficial da liga Pokémon, um colete azul escuro lhe caindo ate os joelhos, aberto na frente mostrando sua camisa negra. Possuía mangas ate os cotovelos brancas, calças jeans escuras e botas de viagem até a metade das canelas, suas mãos estavam ocultas em seus bolsos com uma mochila verde escura em suas costas e um Eevee shiny em seu ombro. Para os treinadores novatos e os dois combatentes, ele era uma figura a ser respeitada...

\- Scyther.

Quando ele fala aquilo, o seu Pokémon aparece do nada atrás de Pidgey o golpeando com uma de suas laminas com tamanha força que joga o pequeno pomemon para o alto e para o lado, em seguida com uma segunda lamina envolta em energia negra ele acerta Growlithe na lateral do corpo o lançando para o lado por 4 metros antes de acertar um muro ali perto. O Pokémon inseto salta para longe cruzando suas laminas a sua frente em forma de X.

Os movimentos de Scyther foram tão rápidos que ninguém pode ver, o treinador dos dois pokemons não conseguiu pronunciar uma só palavra, Pidgey estava já fora de combate mas Growlithe se levanta.

\- Use lança chamas! Frite aquele inseto!

O cão abre suas mandíbulas para mandar uma torrente de chamas poderosas na direção de Scyther.

\- Use dança das espadas para refletir as chamas depois agilidade e termine com slash.

Todos olham sem palavras o Pokémon inseto literalmente tomar uma torrente de chamas sem se mover... Até que um tornado aparece no lugar onde ele estava, jogando as chamas para o lados e ele aparece ileso ali, em seguida ele desaparece para aparecer acima de Growlithe que arregala os olhos, com um só golpe Scyther derrota o Pokémon de fogo que cai desmaiado.

\- Incrivel...

Alguém fala, Ash chega naquele momento ao lado da loira que o olhava com respeito, ele aponta para o pequeno Gible, seu Eevee salta desaparecendo e reaparece ao lado do Pokémon tubarão, com força e velocidade o Pokémon raposa trás o outro para perto dos dois treinadores, enquanto o treinador que havia desafiado a loira retorna seus pokemons e caminha na direção de Ash.

\- Boa luta... Intruso...

Ele fala quando chega perto, erguendo um punho para acertar o jovem, este segura o punho do rapaz e o joga para o lado acertando um forte soco no estomago do mesmo que cai de joelhos.

\- Não fale comigo, você não merece ser um treinador, se não sabe aceitar uma derrota volte para sua casa e esqueça os torneios. Pois sempre haverão aqueles mais fortes que você!

Ash fala voltando a colocar as mãos nos bolsos e acenando com a cabeça para Scyther, este afirma e desaparece, reaparecendo atrás de seu treinador. Eevee lambe o pequeno tubarão e desaparece, reaparecendo no ombro de Ash.

\- Esta tudo bem com vocês?

Ele fala ignorando completamente o rapaz ainda ajoelhado, chorando humilhado. A loira sai de seu transe e olha para o jovem ao seu lado, ele era belo e a faz ficar levemente corada.

\- Sim... Só precisamos ir para o centro Pokémon... Diga aonde você esta indo?

Ele olha para o céu percebendo que o sol já estava se pondo, então volta seu olhar para a loira sorrindo.

\- Eu vou para o centro recuperar meus pokemons e encontrar um lugar para dormir.

A loira que agora segurava seu Gible, sorri largamente feliz por poder ir junto com um forte treinador como aquele.

\- Podemos ir juntos?!

\- Claro! Ah meu nome é Ash Ketchum, esses são Eevee meu pokemon inicial e meu outro amigo é Scyther.

Os dois pokemons balançam a cabeça para a loira.

\- Meu nome é Cynthia Shirona, muito prazer, Ash!

Os dois treinadores retornam seus pokemons e caminham até o centro, os treinadores ao redor dos dois, lhe dão espaço sabendo que ambos eram poderosos treinadores.

\- Então... Ash... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro, o que quer saber?

\- A quanto tempo você é um treinador?

\- Você pode não acreditar mas eu sai de minha cidade hoje pela manhã, mas durante o tempo que levei para chegar aqui eu batalhei com mais ou menos... Sete treinadores e vários pokemons... Mas não capturei nenhum além de Scyther, eu acho melhor ter uma equipe menor que é mais fácil treinar do que ter muitos pokemons e deixar difícil o treinamento.

Cynthia olha o jovem ao seu lado, o mesmo era de sua altura mas ela sabia que ele ficaria mais alto do que ela quando ficasse mais velho, porém no momento ela estava surpresa com aquele treinador... Se bem que ela não podia falar muita coisa.

\- Eu também, mas eu vim de Sinnoh, estou aqui junto de minha avó, ela deve estar agora em Pewter vendo as pedras de lá.

\- Você é forte, mas vai ficar ainda mais forte... Eu sinto isso.

Ele fala olhando de lado para a loira e ficando levemente vermelho, a jovem também o olhava e também estava vermelha. Os dois chegam no centro pokemon e deixam seus pokemons ali para descansarem antes de irem comer algo no restaurante ao lado.

\- Mesa para o casal?

Pergunta o garçom deixando os treinadores mais vermelhos, porém depois de darem uma olhada ambos riem e concordam com o homem, este nota que ainda não eram um casal mas sua experiência o dizia que logo se tornariam um.

\- Por aqui senhor e senhorita.

Os dois seguem o homem até uma mesa na varanda com vista para a floresta, eles se sentam de frente um para o outro ganhando seus cardápios. Depois de poucos minutos e uma conversa os dois pedem um prato para ambos.

\- Uma pizza portuguesa sem azeitonas nem cogumelos.

Fala Ash olhando para a loira, está balada a cabeça feliz por ele ter falado aquilo, ela odeia aquelas coisas.

\- E para beber?

\- Eu vou querer suco de laranja.

\- Traz uma jarra e nós dividimos, Cynthia você gostaria de provar algo novo?

Ela olha para o jovem que havia retirado o boné deixando seu cabelo negro bagunçado solto, o cabelo dele caia até os ombros e deixavam mechas caírem entre seus olhos e por vezes sobre os mesmos.

\- O que tem em mente?

\- Pode trazer um suco de acerola com laranja e um pouco de açúcar?

\- Sim, voltarei em alguns minutos com tudo, tenham uma boa noite senhores.

O garçom fala respeitoso e sai para arrumar a comida, os jovens se entreolham antes de sorrirem, então começam a conversar sobre pokemons, ambos aprendem que amam pokemons e não possuíam um tipo específico, ela o conta como gostava de antiguidades e que se conseguisse ela teria pokemons fóssil. Ash a conta como havia ficado um pouco triste quando chegou no laboratório do professor e o mesmo não tinha pokemons para ele, mas por sorte ele ganhou seu parceiro Eevee.

Cynthia ri quando ele conta de suas aventuras com Gary e como os dois sempre desafiavam um ao outro, ela lhe conta de como sempre foi solitária, pois era a única criança de sua vila. Mas isso não a impediu ela aprendeu muito com sua avó.

\- Bom isso termina nossas histórias, Cynthia você e eu somos bem parecidos!

Ela fica vermelha mas não precisa responder pois a comida e a bebida chegam naquela hora, os dois comem em um silêncio gostoso, de vez em quando conversavam sobre algo, uma hora durante o jantar um par de Pidgeys pousam na varanda ao lado. O casal de treinadores olham para os pokemons que os olham de volta, então sem falar nada os dois pokemons saltam para os ombros dos treinadores e afagam seus rostos afetuosamente.

\- Ora... Vocês deve ter o coração bom, porque essas irmãs nunca se aproximaram de nenhum treinador antes, e todos que tentaram capturar uma delas, foram derrotados.

O garçom fala perto dos jovens, estes se olham e sorriem. Aquele seria o elo que aquele casal teria pelos anos que se conhecessem mesmo que não soubessem disso naquele momento... Depois de um jantar divertido onde os pidgeys roubam os pimentões da pizza, e Ash e Cynthia precisam dividir uma fatia. Mas de resto foi uma noite muito boa a qual nenhum dos treinadores nunca esqueceriam.

Sem que nenhum deles percebesse um pokemon os observava de longe, ele estava invisível e sorria contente pois dois herdeiros da aura haviam criado um vínculo inseparável. Sem que percebessem suas auras se interligaram e se fundiram de tal forma que eles poderiam ouvir o pensamento um do outro se possuíssem o treinamento necessário...

O casal se levanta extremamente felizes com o jantar, ambos sentiam algo quente em seus corações e sem perceber andavam de mãos dadas, longe em uma outra dimensão chamada Hall das origens um pokemon observava aqueles dois seres tão especiais é tão poderosos se unirem em um vínculo que os ajudaria em seus desafios.

Estes que seriam tão difíceis que os dois guardiões teriam de usar seu vínculo e a ajuda de amigos para conseguirem terminar. Porém o pokemon tinha o coração pesado pois sabia que os dois teriam de se afastar um do outro... Ou quem sabe não? Nem ele podia ver o futuro além das auras dos dois guardiões.

Enquanto isso os jovens já haviam recuperado seus pokemons e foram para seus quartos, incrivelmente nenhum dos dois percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas até que chegam no corredor onde seus quartos estavam... Ali eles olham para as mãos dadas e ganham uma cor vermelha em seus rostos.

\- Errr... Boa noite... Bons sonhos Cynthia!

Ele fala um pouco nervoso, a loira balança a cabeça mas nenhum dos dois se movem, os pidgeys capturados a pouco tempo, olham um para o outro é balançam a cabeça bicando levemente o rosto de seus donos, os tirando do transe, então o casal se separa indo para seus quartos...

Ash joga sua mochila para o lado e retira o colete e camisa, depois retira as botas e cinto ficando mais relaxado, ele deixa seu Scyther e Eevee saírem. Os dois olham ao redor e se acomodam enquanto Ash cai de costas na cama fechando os olhos... Mal sabia ele que naquele mesmo momento uma certa loira também caia na cama da mesma forma que ele, só de calças e sutiã.

Os dois adormecem no mesmo segundo e quase que imediatamente caem em um sonho conjunto... Ash abre os olhos se vendo em uma arena negra, muitas arquibancadas estavam ao redor dele e na sua frente estava um ser sem forma somente olhos azuis brilhantes o encarando...

Alguém estava ao seu lado, quando ele olha quase desmaia de vermelhidão, pois Cynthia estava ali somente de calças e sutiã encarando a coisa à frente dos dois, ela finalmente nota o jovem e fica vermelha como um pimentão cobrindo seus seios com os braços.

"Jovens treinadores..."

Os dois redirecionam suas atenções para a voz que parecia vir de onde os olhos estavam, mas não podiam ver quem falava.

"Não se assustem, mas eu não posso mostrar minha forma ainda... Porém eu posso e vou lhes avisar algo... Os dois possuem dentro de vocês algo chamado Aura, é um poder que existe dentro de todos os seres vivos e não vivos, porém raros são aqueles que podem controlar este poder..."

\- Certo, mas o que quer de nos e porque estamos tendo um sonho em conjunto?

Cynthia pergunta, esquecendo a vergonha pelo momento.

"Como eu disse, vocês possuem o poder dentro de seus corpos, uma aura tão poderosa que podem fazer vocês irem frente a frente com muitos pokemons poderosos se possuírem o treinamento necessário... E é por causa de suas auras que vocês estão vendo esta mensagem, designada somente para os herdeiros da aura."

Os dois se entreolham e sorriem antes de olharem sérios para o ser a frente deles, seus olhares e suas posições, alem de sua determinação forte como o fogo de Montres faz o ser recuar um passo e pensar: Sim, eles serão poderosos no futuro...

"Suas auras se interligaram e se fundiram permitindo que possam conversar um com o outro mentalmente, independente da distancia que estejam, alem disso vocês agora podem falar com seus pokemons se criarem o mesmo vinculo com os mesmos. Porem eles não podem ler suas mentes e só podem conversar com vocês se assim desejarem.

Seus poderes ainda estão adormecidos, porem vocês os despertarão com o tempo, agora eu preciso avisar algo: Ambos terão desafios muito difíceis no futuro e ganharão tanto inimigos como aliados poderosos, não temam pois com a ajuda um do outro e de outros que encontrarão em suas jornadas, conseguirão ultrapassar tais desafios. O primeiro esta logo no horizonte os esperando... Vivam suas jornadas em paz pois eu os avisarei quando o desafio chegar... Aqui esta uma amostra do que acontecerá se não conseguirem completar o desafio..."

Então uma explosão de luz ocorre, os dois cobrem seus olhos, em segundos eles se encontram novamente na mesma arena, porem agora haviam pokemons ao redor, pares dos mesmos Pokémon, lutando uns contra os outros. Dois pokemons poderosos duelando no centro da arena, eram Mew o legendário Pokémon e um segundo Pokémon diferente nunca antes visto.

Eles duelavam com golpes tão poderosos que cada um enviava uma onda de impacto, mas os dois treinadores notam o sangue pingando de ambos os pokemons devido a suas feridas cada vez maiores. Os pokemons ao redor desmaiam de exaustão enquanto os mais poderosos continuavam sua luta até que ambos caem exaustos com uma poça de sangue sob seus pés...

\- Pare!

Cynthia não aguenta mais e abraça Ash escondendo seu rosto na base do pescoço de Ash, este olha para a cena com os olhos tão furiosos que poderia intimidar até um Pokémon com a habilidade intimidar... Então o sonho muda para uma escuridão mais confortável onde Ash conforta a loira da melhor forma que podia... A voz não mais fala com eles mas ambos sentem uma presença bondosa que parecia os abraçar.

\- Pronto... Tenha calma Cynthia... Nós vamos conseguir impedir esse futuro eu tenho certeza!

Ela ergue o olhar para dar de cara com os olhos gentis e calmos de Ash... Em um impulso e sabendo que era um sonho, a loira o beija nos lábios concluindo a fusão das auras dos dois, sem saber.

Ash se surpreende mas a abraça pela cintura retribuindo o beijo... Então ambos ouvem uma explosão e em seguida uma sirene alta que os desperta de seus sonhos...

Ash olha ao redor antes de rapidamente colocar suas botas, cinto e colete esquecendo a camisa, ele retorna seus pokemons menos Eevee e corre para fora do quarto, Cynthia já estava ali completamente vestida, os dois se olham e balançam a cabeça antes de correrem até o primeiro piso onde podem ver três seres, dois humanos e um pokemon pegando a força as pokebolas dos treinadores, Ash havia deixado seu ovo em uma incubadora com a enfermeira Joy e o mesmo havia sido levado pelo homem de cabelo azul. Tanto ele como Cynthia se enervam correndo até a frente de um dos treinadores mais jovens e arrancam as pokebolas das mãos da mulher, jogando a mesma no chão de bunda.

\- Ai! Ei! Pirralhos o que pensam que estão fazendo?!

\- Impedindo você de pegar mais pokebolas! Eevee, Battlefront!

Seu Eevee salta para o solo, rosnando para a mulher que se afasta notando a coloração diferente daquele pokemon.

\- Gible... Battle Dance!

Ela fala sorrindo, seu Gible aparece da pokebola aterrissando ao lado de Eevee, os dois se cumprimentam antes de olharem para os adultos ladrões.

\- Jessie! Eles têm pokemons raros! Aquele é um Eevee Shiny e o outro é um Gible que evolui para um pseudo legendário!

\- Vamos pegar os dois! Vá Ekans!

\- Koofing é com você!

Os dois pokemons venenosos entram na batalha.

\- Gible use cavar!

\- Eevee prenda a atenção dos dois com ataque rápido seguido de Swift!

O tubarão entra no solo desaparecendo enquanto a raposa corre a toda velocidade na direção de Ekans a golpeando com força e fazendo a cobra cair de costas, então ele se vira e lança uma torrente de estrelas luminosas contra a bola de gás. Em seguida Gible aparece golpeando a cobra com força a lançando contra sua dona.

\- Terminem isso com Shadow Ball!

\- Dragon Rage!

As duas esferas voam na direção da bola de gás que havia recuado, depois de uma explosão toda a equipe de ladrões voa pelos ares largando a sacola com as pokebolas enquanto um deles larga a incubadora com o ovo de Ash. Este corre para alcançar o ovo conseguindo pega-lo com um pulo.

\- Ufa!

\- Ash!

Ele se levanta olhando a sua companheira loira se aproximando com a sacola, os dois caminham até a enfermeira que os agradece por salvar os pokemons, depois de cada treinador pegar seus pokemons agradecendo a dupla, Joy examina o ovo e da o veredicto que era completamente saudável.

Os dois heróis retornam para suas camas para um merecido descanso enquanto que sem saberem seus nomes começaram a se espalhar pela região...

Dois dias mais tarde nos vemos a dupla em uma clareira onde um samurai havia desafiado Ash para uma batalha, o jovem havia treinado e capturado mais três pokemons e ainda andava com o ovo em sua mochila.

\- Pidgey, ataque de asas junto com ataque rápido!

O pássaro avança contra o Pinsir do samurai este ordena o desvio mas a velocidade de Pidgey impede qualquer defesa acertando o pokemon inseto em cheio com um ataque super efetivo, mandando o mesmo para longe desmaiado o samurai retorna seu pokemon enquanto Ash acaricia seu pidgey que faz um som feliz com a garganta.

\- Vai Metapod! Endurecer!

Ash olha para o samurai e manda seu pássaro de volta para o combate.

\- Pidgey use ventania!

Com batidas fortes de suas asas, a fêmea ergue o inseto no ar e o manda voando contra uma árvore, o inseto cai desmaiado com um golpe, e a ave começa a brilhar anunciando sua evolução.

Em segundos o corpo dela fica maior com asas mais fortes e ainda aprende o ataque asas de aço, Ash e Cynthia parabenizam a fêmea que fica vermelha com os elogios. O samurai caminha até eles e aperta a mão de Ash, agradecendo pela batalha e desejando boas sortes para o casal estes sorriem e dão adeus para o rapaz...

Mais quase uma semana se passa pois Ash queria treinar seus pokemons, seu Eevee estava prestes a evoluir e havia aprendido o ataque mordida, garras de aço, agilidade e dark pulse. Seu Scyther havia amadurecido bastante aprendendo asas de aço, ataque de fúria, razor wind e bug bite.

Seu Pidgeotto aprendeu double-team, furacão e Arial Ace. Seu quarto pokemon um Beedrill havia evoluído a pouco tempo e já possuía ataque de fúria, bug bite e infestação. Seu quinto pokemon um Nidorino evoluído no dia anterior estava forte, com novos ataques como rolamento e garras venenosas. Seu último pokemon um raro Growlithe foi incluído na equipe a dois dias mas já mostrava um talento natural para batalhas tendo um arsenal bom em suas mangas. Mas ele não aprendeu nenhum ataque novo ainda.

Cynthia não capturou nenhum pokemon mas treinou os seus junto com Ash evoluindo seu Pidgey para Pigeotto e aprendendo os mesmos ataques que o de Ash, seu Gible também estava prestes a evoluir.

O casal chega na cidade de Pewter onde a avó de Cynthia havia marcado de pegar ela para as duas voltarem para Sinnoh. Assim a dupla caminhava na direção do centro pokemon parando vez por outra em alguma loja no caminho, a loira compra algumas roupas e ganha um par de presilhas diferentes de presente do jovem.

\- Obrigada Ash!

Ela abraça o coitado... Nem tanto... E o beija nos lábios na frente da dona da loja, está sorri para o casal, em seguida eles encontram uma loja de pedras onde Ash procura por algo.

\- Senhor, você teria um metal coat?

\- Hummm... Sim, eu tenho dois para ser exato, cada um são 500 Poke dólares.

\- Me vê os dois.

\- Claro meu jovem e como um presente especial eu lhe darei essa caixa com todas as pedras evolutivas.

Ash e Cynthia arregalam os olhos, aquilo era um presente e tanto, raro como encontrar uma loja vendendo master balls. Porém uma voz na cabeça da dupla os faz aceitar, depois eles abrem a caixa e descobrem que possuem quatro pedras de cada tipo, assim cada um ganha duas.

Cynthia também ganha um dos metal coat, em seguida eles chegam no centro pokemon onde reservam um quarto para os dois, pois com o tempo que levaram na floresta eles se tornaram mais unidos, aprendendo a conversar telepaticamente e a sentir as emoções um do outro.

Porém são surpreendidos quando a enfermeira jovem não os deixa reservar pois aparentemente tumultos pela cidade fizeram a polícia impedir a estadia de qualquer treinador até que tudo se acalme, a dupla se entreolha e recuperam seus pokemons, deixando o ovo de Ash com a enfermeira que promete tomar conta até eles voltarem.

Do lado de fora os dois pensam no que fazer, andando a esmo eles vão parar em uma praça onde vários treinadores batalhavam, sem mais o que fazer o casal se senta para assistir, um treinador com um Ryhorn estava vencendo muitos treinadores, enquanto que outro usando um Charmander estava agora batalhando com um Squirtle.

Enquanto eles observavam, suas mãos se unem sem eles perceberem, a batalha estava a favor do treinador de Squirtle porém por um golpe de sorte o Charmander evolui para um charmeleon durante a batalha, e isso vira o jogo a favor do pokemon de fogo que derrota seu oponente.

Os dois treinadores apertam as mãos sorrindo antes de se sentarem ali perto para assistir a outra batalha do treinador de Ryhorn, está contra um Nidorino.

\- Use endurecer!

\- Nidorino use ataque rápido! Junto com espinhos venenosos!

O Nidorino investe atirando espinhos de sua boca, mas a pele do seu oponente absorve tanto os espinhos como a investida rápida do outro. Com um balançar de cabeça ele lança seu oponente no ar.

\- Lançamento de rochas! Termine com ele!

Ryhorn se ergue nas patas traseiras e cria uma tríade Rocha na frente de sua boca a lançando contra o Nidorino voador, o ataque acerta o pokemon venenoso em cheio o fazendo cair desmaiado.

\- Yay! Eu sou invencível! Ninguém pode me derrotar! Sou o irmão do líder de ginásio!

O jovem dono de Nidorino retorna seu pokemon e corre para o centro pokemon, Ash estreita os olhos para o dono de Ryhorn. Porém sua namorada o segura com um sorriso, os dois notando que as batalhas haviam terminado, olham um relógio ali perto notando que haviam passado vários minutos ali sentados somente observando, quando se levantam os treinadores que relaxavam por ali notam o casal, muitos dos jovens presentes eram os mesmos que estavam em Viridian quando Ash chegou, assim tanto ele como Cynthia são reconhecidos na hora.

Porém isso garante que ambos são deixados em paz e seguem com sua caminhada pela cidade. O casal para em o que parecia ser um museu de artefatos antigos e por causa de um desejo da loira, eles entram, mas não percebem um homem vestido com roupas negras e um R rosa escuro no meio da roupa, saindo devagar pela lateral do prédio.

Eles ao entrarem pagam uma taxa e estão livres para olharem tudo. Cynthia sorria como uma criança uma loja de doces, Ash a segurava pela mão para a mesma não sair correndo por ali, porém isso o fazia ser arrastado pela loira para cada coisa a mostra ali.

\- Ash! Olha isso! Um esqueleto completo de um Aerodactyl! Dizem que eles eram os reis dos céus em sua época! Se vivesse hoje em dia ele seria do tipo Rocha e voador.

Ela falava quase pulando de emoção, Ash somente sorria fazendo a loira ficar vermelha e abaixar um pouco seu entusiasmo, a dupla continua a olhar tudo até que encontram uma garota ruiva.

\- Oh! Você é aquela que eu salvei outro dia! Qual era seu nome?

A ruiva se vira surpresa com a sua sorte, a sua frente estava o mesmo jovem que a havia salvado poucos dias antes! Ela sorri ao ver as mãos unidas dele e a loira.

\- Olá, meu nome é Misty Waterflow e o de vocês?

\- Ash Ketchum, e essa loira aqui é Cynthia Shirona.

O trio sai do museu conversando, aparentemente a ruiva sabia sobre os incidentes estranhos e estavam ligados com as montanhas rochosas chamadas de monte lua, porém ela não podia sair dali a menos que tivesse a insígnia da pedra ou em um grupo com alguém que possui-se a mesma, a polícia colocou essa ordem pois mais adiante pokemons e treinadores possuíam um nível mais alto. Ash pede para eles irem um pouco para longe onde ele iria fazer um último treino com seus pokemons... Misty fala que iria ficar na casa de uma amiga até eles voltarem e pergunta se poderia ir com o casal em suas jornadas, o casal aceita...

Horas mais tarde Ash havia evoluído Scyther como pedido pelo mesmo, ganhando um novo e poderoso aliado na forma de Scizor, ele ganha o ataque Bullet Punch e defesa de ferro, enquanto ele treinava... Alguém grita dentro da floresta, todos param o que faziam, Ash corre para a direção de onde o grito veio junto com Cynthia ambos retornaram seus pokemons.

Depois de uma corrida de alguns segundos eles dão de cara com uma área rochosa onde um pokemon diferente fugia de um grupo de homens usando uniformes negros idênticos... Ele parecia segurar dois ovos e por este motivo não conseguia deter seus perseguidores...

Temendo o pior a dupla salta o precipício lançando seus pokemons voadores, Ash libera Scizor e seu Pidgeotto enquanto Cynthia liberta seu Pigeotto, os pokemons ajudam seus donos a chegarem no fundo onde estava ocorrendo a perseguição.

\- Scizor use agilidade e interrompa aqueles homens! Pode derrubar todos com Bullet Punch!

Ash ordena segurando as patas de sua ave que o descia até o solo, seu pokemon inseto desaparece com velocidade duas vezes maior que em sua forma anterior... Em segundos os homens foram derrotados com golpes rápidos mas um deles permanece acordado olhando com olhos arregalados o pokemon raro na sua frente.

Ash e Cynthia chegam em seguida antes de o homem desmaiar mas o mesmo pode ouvir as vozes da dupla preocupados com o pokemon estranho...

\- Vamos encontrar ele! Pigeottos vão para o alto e comecem a procurar na área! Ele parecia ferido então não deve ter ido longe! Scizor fique aqui e guarde esses homens, vamos voltar em seguida!

"Certo chefe!"

Ash e Cynthia começam a correr em direções separadas enquanto seus pokemons procuravam pelo ar, não demora muito e a ave da loira encontra o pokemon caído quase na floresta, os ovos protegidos nos braços do ser.

Depois disso em questão de segundos a dupla encontra o ser e tenta ajudar... Scizor havia voltado e olhava enquanto os dois tentavam reanimar o ser... Sem sucesso a ferida feita no peito do mesmo, fora fatal e ela não mais teria chances de viver...

Porém por uma obra do destino o ser desperta e olha em volta sem forças, ela nota os dois humanos tentando ajudá-la e sorri soltando seus ovos e os entregando para o casal que os pega sem perguntar.

"Sinto suas auras... São fortes e gentis... Por favor cuidem bem de minhas filhas... Eu... Não poderei proteger elas... As duas são especiais... Cuidem delas... Guardiões..."

E assim com estas últimas palavras o pokemon fecha os olhos e morre ali na frente dos jovens... Os dois Pidgeottos abaixam a cabeça enquanto que Scizor fecha os olhos sentindo a tristeza emanando dos dois humanos.

\- Isso não é justo...

Ele chorava mas seus olhos estavam cheios de uma mistura de dor, tristeza e raiva, ao seu lado Cynthia chorava abraçada ao ovo dado pelo pokemon, os dois falavam a mesma coisa.

\- Isso não é justo... Porque ela teve de morrer? Porque os humanos não podem viver em paz com os pokemons!?

Então os dois erguem a cabeça e se olham, deixando os ovos no solo perto do corpo da mãe, eles se abraçam firme, a floresta então é inundada por uma aura cheia de gentileza e amor pelos pokemons, sem perceber os dois jovens estavam liberando suas auras enquanto se abraçavam... Isso atrai os pokemons das redondezas e mais um pokemon lendário...

Os jovens olham para aquele exército de pokemons, ainda abraçados... Logo os dois ouvem uma voz pura e gentil entrar em suas mentes.

"Jovens guardiões... Sinto sua dor e sua tristeza... Mas também sinto seu amor para com os pokemons e vocês mesmos. Não se sintam mal pois ela já era velha e precisava descansar... Não foram os humanos que a mataram mas sim uma doença, por isso não fiquem com raiva dos humanos..."

Eles e seus pokemons se viram para darem de cara com a ave lendária Ho-Ho, está pousa na frente deles abaixando a cabeça para ficar olho no olho com os dois treinadores, estes se abraçam mais forte não querendo se separar.

"Não se preocupem, não irei fazer nada. Tanto eu como os pokemons atrás de vocês, estamos contentes por existirem treinadores como vocês, não se preocupem com o corpo dela iremos enterrar ela aqui mesmo e vocês poderão visitar ela sempre que desejarem, mas eu peço que partam por agora..."

Ash se vira um pouco abraçando os ombros de Cynthia enquanto ela o segurava pelo tronco, assim ele fica de frente para o ser lendário. Este sem perceber abaixa um pouco mais a cabeça em respeito aquele ser a sua frente...

Mesmo triste, mesmo com dor ele continuava confiante e com o olhar desafiador e forte. A loira ao seu lado o olhava com reverência, ficando vermelha sem notar, os pokemons da dupla também olham o jovem com sorrisos em seus rostos.

\- Obrigado, Ho-Ho. Partiremos deste local agora mas prometemos vir aqui sem nenhuma outra pessoa... Deixem este lugar ser o santuário para esta criatura magnífica que aguentou todas as dificuldades para salvar sua prole...

-... Ninguém poderia ser mais corajoso e mais heroico do que está mãe, tratem bem dela e ergam um santuário magnífico, usem esta área rochosa como fundação e usem seus poderes para ocultarem de todos... Eu e Ash poderemos encontrar o caminho para este local pois nunca poderemos esquecer deste dia...

Os dois se entreolham, a loira coloca uma das mãos no rosto de Ash e o mesmo faz a mesma coisa para com ela... No momento seguinte ambos estavam em um beco ao lado do ginásio, com seus pokemons. Os dois preferem não perguntar...

Minutos mais tarde eles estavam de novo em frente ao ginásio com seus pokemons preparados para a batalha, Misty estava com eles e os ovos estavam com a enfermeira para a mesma examinar e ver se estavam com saúde total.

\- Bom... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu acho que essa batalha não vai ser difícil para você Ash...

Cynthia fala dando um sorriso para o jovem, este ri baixo enquanto Misty da uma olhada de canto para o casal, por fim eles entram no ginásio notando a escuridão presente ali.

\- Quem ousa desafiar este ginásio?

Uma voz ecoa pela escuridão fazendo Misty e Cynthia terem arrepios em suas espinhas.

\- Eu, Ash Ketchum!

As luzes do local se ligam mostrando uma arena rochosa com algumas passagens de cada lado do lugar, do outro lado da arena estava o mesmo garoto que derrotava todos com seu Ryhorn.

\- Bem vindo ao ginásio de Pewter, aqui será uma batalha um a um...

Ash olha para Cynthia, está da de ombros também confusa, Misty olhava de modo divertido para o garoto.

\- Onde está o líder de ginásio?

Pergunta Ash, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, Cynthia se apoia no ombro dele passando um dos braços pelos mesmos e colocando a mão livre no braço dele. O garoto os olha vermelho mas tenta falar calmo.

\- Eu sou o líder, se não acre...

\- Vamos ver se você é o líder mesmo, se você for deve me derrotar com facilidade se eu usar este pokemon...

Ash sorri lançando sua pokebola contendo seu pokemon inicial é um de seus mais poderosos. Eevee, e como já estava quase a noite ele não tinha medo de seu Eevee evoluir.

\- Hah um pokemon normal? Vai ser fácil! Vai Ryhorn!

Sem que o casal percebesse, o verdadeiro líder do ginásio junto com seus vários irmãos, haviam entrado e estavam nas passagens a cima da arena, o líder olhava curioso para este desafiante, mesmo que ele não fosse o líder, seu irmão era forte...

Cynthia solta Ash e pisca para ele caminhando de uma forma graciosa com seus quadris balançando levemente com cada passada. O jovem e o líder verdadeiro a olhavam, um com a paixão descoberta e o outro só com olhos de um homem solitário... Misty segue a loira.

\- Vamos começar! Ryhorn, use terremoto!

O grande pokemon se ergue nas patas traseiras para criar um terremoto forte contra a raposa.

\- Eevee salte e lance uma esfera de trevas contra o solo para o erguer mais, depois use double-team.

Ash fala calmo, então Ryhorn pisa com força no solo criando um terremoto que treme o ginásio inteiro, porém o pelemos pokemon sai do alcance do golpe se erguendo no ar com a ajuda da sua esfera de trevas.

\- Lançamento de rochas!

O rinoceronte cria uma grande Rocha na frente de seu chifre e começa a lançar contra a raposa mas esta, como mandado por seu dono, se multiplicou em pleno ar mostrando uma habilidade e poder muito além de Eevees normais. O líder de ginásio olhava concentrado, pensando que este desafiante iria mostrar as falhas de seu irmão.

Nenhuma das rochas acerta a raposa que cai sem danos deixando os clones no ar.

\- Ataque rápido seguido de esfera de trevas.

Em um piscar de olhos a raposa avança contra o rinoceronte.

\- Endurecer!

Eevee acerta a lateral do corpo do seu oponente mas causa poucos danos, ele salta para longe enquanto lançava outra esfera negra acertando o seu oponente em cheio na lateral o fazendo rugir de dor e ser lançado deslizando para o lado até bater em cheio em uma das rochas.

\- Ryhorn! Vamos levante e use ataque de chifres!

\- Eevee, use agilidade e desvie depois use Iron claws!

Quando ele ordena, todos no ginásio menos Cynthia arregalam os olhos, seu pokemon desvia com facilidade da investida do oponente e o acerta em cheio com garras de ferro dando dano super efetivo e lançando o pokemon maior voando contra outra Rocha.

\- Ryhorn! Tente...

\- Está terminado, olhe seu pokemon, ele não agüenta mais atacar, em um dos golpes de meu Eevee seu Ryhorn torceu uma das patas e por isso não foi tão rápido quanto podia, dando uma brecha para um ataque super efetivo.

Ash fala com calma enquanto seu Eevee saltava em seu ombro e lambia seu rosto, o garoto olha para seu pokemon notando a pata ferida, ele abaixa a cabeça retornando Ryhorn e terminando a luta.

Das passarelas acima se ouve uma batida de palmas, em seguida de mais outras enquanto todo o ginásio se enche de palmas para Ash, este ergue o olhar notando um rapaz mais velho que ele descendo as escadas.

\- Muito bom, você é um verdadeiro treinador, desculpe por meu irmão, ele deseja ser o líder mas ainda não tem o que é preciso...

Os dois olham na direção do garoto que estava agora sendo consolado pelos irmãos.

\- Ele é um bom treinador mas esquece que contra oponentes mais fortes do que os que ele derrota, somente atacar de frente não adianta... Talvez seu estilo de luta tenha aberto os olhos dele.

\- Sim, bem... Oh?

Seu Eevee salta do ombro dele e começa a brilhar, Cynthia que chegava perto, olha o relógio dando um suspiro aliviado, logo a pequena raposa cresce e ganha um longo rabo e orelhas, seu pelo se torna de um azul escuro quase negro lustroso, com olhos vermelhos lindos e círculos ao redor do meio quase ponta do seu rabo, orelhas, testa e na lateral de suas coxas, com um azul claro que parecia emitir um brilho bonito.

Ele solta um rugido poderoso enquanto Ash pegava sua pokedex.

-"Umbreon, a evolução de Eevee, quando banhado pelas luzes da lua, ele muda sua estrutura se tornando um caçador noturno, cada um de seus círculos brilham sempre que usa seus poderes ou se tocado pela luz da lua. Este pokemon ganhou as habilidades Sincronizar é uma habilidade secreta desconhecida que o impede de ser afetado por qualquer efeito de estado como paralisia, veneno... Etc. Ele ganhou os ataques: Night Shade, Dark Pulse, raio da confusão, Nasty Plot e Calm Mind."-

Ash que foi o único a ouvir a pokedex, passa tudo o que aprendeu para Cynthia, mentalmente, a loira arregala os olhos e corre até seu namorado para ver o aparelho, depois ambos olham para Umbreon que os olhava envergonhado.

\- Que pokemon bonito! Acredito que seja um Umbreon, eles não foram encontrados nestas regiões, somente em Hoenn começaram a ser vistos mas ainda são muito raros... Você ganhou uma nobre aquisição para sua equipe meu jovem!

O casal olha para o líder que sorria.

\- Obrigado... Eu também estou muito feliz com ele, é meu pokemon inicial e meu parceiro mais leal...

Ash fala com a voz cheia de felicidade pelo seu pokemon, este se enche de orgulho e felicidade tanto que seus círculos brilham mais intensamente.

\- Posso ver isso... Bom meu nome é Brock e sou o verdadeiro líder do ginásio, eu adoraria batalhar com você, e seu Umbreon se puder.

Ash olha para Umbreon, este retorna o olhar balançando a cabeça e se colocando de pé, seu pelo se eriça e seus círculos brilham em uma cor mais escura enquanto ele mostrava as presas. Ash sorri olhando para o líder que percebe as intenções e corre para seu lado da arena.

Desta vez o jovem treinador sabia que a batalha não seria fácil, assim ele da sua mochila para a loira ainda ao seu lado e puxa as luvas, Umbreon vendo isso, vira para Brock e estreita os olhos fazendo os círculos em seu corpo emitirem um brilho ainda mais forte.

Cynthia e Misty se entreolham, antes de correrem para as arquibancadas, junto dos irmãos e irmãs do líder. Este olha os desafiantes sem sorrir, pois sabia que aquela batalha seria mais difícil do que outros desafiantes até o momento. Ele retira uma poke-bola de seu cinto e a olha por um segundo antes de a lançar para o alto.

\- Se prepare Ash! Eu não vou pegar leve com você desde o inicio!

\- E bom mesmo! Eu e Umbreon estamos só nos aquecendo!

Assim com uma explosão de luz, um Pokémon enorme aparece em frente aos desafiantes, e com um rugido ele faz tanto Ash como Umbreon se encolherem. Quando olham novamente, ali de pé orgulhoso, estava a evolução de Ryhorn, Rydon.

Brock cruza os braços e da um leve sorriso com a reação da dupla desafiante, mas ele tem de erguer uma sobrancelha quando o jovem abaixa a cabeça por alguns segundos antes de erguer os olhos para o líder e sorrir, mostrando nada alem de determinação e poder.

\- Heh isso vai ser divertido, não é Umbreon?

O Pokémon afirma e solta um rugido para o céu, deixando uma aura azul brilhante escapar de seu corpo. A pressão criada faz todos dentro do ginásio estremecerem, mesmo o líder e seu Pokémon. Ambos agora mais sérios se preparam para a batalha.

Vendo ambos os pokemons e treinadores preparados, o juiz ergue uma das mãos e dando mais uma ultima olhada para os treinadores, ele abaixa a mão com um grito: Que comece a batalha!

Imediatamente Ash e Brock ordenam seus ataques ao mesmo tempo:

\- Shadow Ball!

\- Fire Blast!


End file.
